Almost home songfic
by dragonrugbydreams
Summary: songfic with a country song about wanting to go home and go back a lil in time.... DISCLAIMER! i do not own harry potter or the song almost home


Almost Home

Harry Potter was laying on the ground asleep. After the war he couldn't face the world. He felt like a murder. After all he did kill Voldemort in the 2nd war but that was not the reason he ran away from the wizarding world. Everyone was dead.

First it was his parents when he was only a lil baby. Then Sirius went through the Vail of Death when he was 15. Next Dumbledore died when Harry was 16 but he could handle those deaths because he knew he still had his friends and what was left of his make shift family. When Harry was 17 the 2nd war started and everyone around him was dropping like flies. The ministry fell and Hogwarts was soon taken over by Voldemort and his supporters.

At the final battle Harry fought for everyone that he held dear in his heart. He was fighting for his parents, for Sirius and Remus, for Dumbledore and Hagrid, for the Weasly family, but most of all he was fighting for her.... His Hermione. The battle was crazy, flashes of light from spells and curses flying every where. Screams of pain and horror dug at his ears. He was running at Voldemort thinking that he needed to end this. With his life or with Voldemort's. Nothing was going to stop him.

Looking back Harry can still see Voldemort's face with a look of shock when his killing curse rebounded off Harry and came back at himself faster and stronger then when he sent it. After Voldemort was dead Harry pasted out his world going black.

Hours later when he woke up in the hospital he noticed a red headed boy sitting next to his bed with tears running down his face.

"Ron... what happened?" Harry's voice was raw and scratchy.

Ron looked up at Harry unable to look him in the eyes he softly whispered, "Dead. Everyone's dead."

"Who's dead Ron?! Where is everyone? WHERE IS HERMIONE!?"

"My parents... all my brothers...G...Ginny! Dead they're all dead!"

"What about Hermione?" Harry was begging Ron to tell him.

Ron looked slowly into Harry's eyes..."Dead." Hearing that word is what broke the young wizard, he was never the same after that. He never got to tell her that he loved her and wanted to marry her and have her be the mother of his children.

Two days later Harry Potter disappeared. Never to be seen again by the wizarding world. Not even his old best friend Ron.

~~~~~50 YEARS LATER~~~~~

(Harry is now 67 years old)

Harold Arthur Weasley was walking home from work around 8 o'clock at night trying to get home to his wife and young son. His father (RON) was going to be there for dinner to celebrate his 67th birthday. When he only had a few more blocks left to walk he saw an old man sleeping on the ground. He knew he couldn't just leave him there.

_He had plastic bags wrapped 'round his shoes_

_He was covered with the evening news_

_Had a pair of old wool socks on his hands_

The bank sign was flashing "5 below

It was freezing rain an' spittin' snow

He was curled up behind some garbage cans

I was afraid that he was dead

I gave him a gentle shake

When he opened up his eyes

I said,"Old man are you ok?"

Harry opened his old eyes to look at the young red head in front of him.

He said,"I just climbed out of a cottonwood tree

I was runnin' from some honey bees

Drip dryin' in the summer breeze

After jumpin' into Hogwarts Lake

I was walkin' down an old dirt road

Past a field of hay that had just been mowed

Man I wish you'd just left me alone

'Cause I was almost home..."

Then he said,"I was just comin' round the barn"

'Bout the time you grabbed my arm

When I heard Momma holler son hurry up

I was close enough for my old nose

To smell fresh cobbler on the stove

And I saw daddy loadin' up the truck

Cane poles on the tailgate

Bobbers blowin' in the wind

Since October of '55 (lets just say thats the year Harry's parents died)

That's as close as I've been

He could almost see his parents welcoming him into heaven with them. Home cooking and just being happy with his family for once in his life. Everyone he ever loved was there.

"Yeah, I just climbed out of a cottonwood tree

I was runin' from some honey bees

Drip dryin' in the summer breeze

After jumpin' into Hogwarts Lake

I was walkin' down an old dirt road

Past a field of hay that had just been mowed

Man I wish you'd just left me alone

I was almost home"

I said,"old man you're gonna freeze to death"

Let me drive you to the mission

He said,"Boy if you'd left me alone

Right now I'd be fishin'"

"I just climbed out of a cottonwood tree

I was runnin' from some honey bees

Drip dryin' in the summer breeze

After jumpin' into Hogwarts Lake

I was walkin' down an old dirt road

Past a field of hay that had just been mowed

Man I wish you'd just left me alone

'Cause I was almost home"

"Man I wish you'd just left me alone

I was almost home..."

Harold Weasly saw the mans face was sad and broken. He could barely make out the lighting bolt scar on the old man's forehead. He heard his father talk about his best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, how they loved each other and how Hermione had died in the war and Harry heart broken ran away from everyone he knew never to be seen again.

He had found Harry Potter. Looking towards the road in the direction where his house was and where is father was he thought about what he should do.

"Man just leave me alone... I was almost home." Then the great hero of the 2nd war laid his head down on the ground.

Hours later Harold Weasly sat in the living room with his father and told him about the man in the street, about everything the man had said to him. He looked in to his father's eyes and softly said, "Dad, that man was so sad and so broken, even after all these years he hasn't forgot or moved on."

Confused Ron asked, "Moved on from what son?"

"That man had a name, a life, two best friends that meant the world to him and he lost it all. Harry James Potter."

"Harry! Are you sure!?! No one has seen him 50 years!"

"Dad, I saw his lightning bolt scar. He just wants to die."

Shaking his head slowly Ron smiled, "He is almost there. Almost home."

He just jumped out of a cottonwood tree. Running from some honey bees. Drip drying in the summer breeze after jumping into Hogwarts Lake. He was walking down an old dirt road. Past a field of hay that had just been mowed. Rounding the barn he heard his mum yelling for him to hurry up, he saw his dad loading a truck. Harry started running faster as he saw the woman who he had loved since he was 11 years old. If he would of looked in a mirror he would of saw his 17 year old self again. Hermione and Harry hugged and kissed in the big green yard in front of the house, her dress flowing in the summer breeze.

"Welcome home Harry." Hermione softly whispered in his ear. "I've missed you."

The next day Harry Potter's body was found off the side of a road. He was buried next to his parents and next to Hermione. His tomb stone said:

Harry James Potter

Hero to all

June 31, 1954

February 13, 2021

He is finally home


End file.
